Electronic devices are ubiquitous in modern society. Examples include phones, tablet computing devices, personal computers, watches, glasses, fitness meters, earpieces, and so on. One thing is generally true of all electronic devices: each generation adds more functionality (and thus circuitry) than the last. As circuitry increases, available space decreases.
Eventually, even with the ongoing miniaturization in circuitry, a limit on physical space can be reached such that no more space is available to add any more electronic components. Likewise, even if space is available, cross-talk, interference and the like between closely-packed electronic components may cause erratic operation of overall failure.
Some electronic devices include a cover glass or other relatively hard, transparent element that covers a display. The cover glass typically is not used for anything other than protection of the display and to form part of the housing, or to be affixed to the housing. Thus, the space occupied by the cover glass may be considered wasted space from the point of view of attempting to maximize electronic circuitry within a given volume for an electronic device.
Further, some electronic devices use sapphire or other hard but brittle ceramics as a cover glass. Such cover glasses may be very resistant to scratches and damage, but may be difficult to cut, polish, grind, drill or otherwise shape or process due to their very hardness.
Thus, an improved ceramic material having an electronic component embedded therein may be useful.